disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Princess Anna of Arendelle from Disney's Frozen. Films ''Frozen'' *her first meeting with Hans "This is awkward. Not "You're awkward". But just 'cause we're... I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. what she just said Wait, what?" *for Elsa on her horse "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, it's me, Anna, your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. herself Of course, it wouldn't have happened if she'd just told me her secret. She's a stinker." *in the freezing snow in her summer gown; Disappointed "Snow. It had to be snow! She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the f-fjords in white sand and warm... smoke; happily Fire!" *accidentally falling into a frigid river; wandering towards Oaken's Trading Post with her dress practically stiff due to it icing over "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" *Marshmallow "IT IS NOT NICE TO THROW PEOPLE!" *she and Kristoff fell off a cliff to avoid Marshmallow "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow!" *whispering "Elsa! Psst! onto Elsa's bed and begins shaking Elsa's shoulder Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" *"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" *mischievously "Do you wanna build a snowman?" *"No, no, no, no! You didn't! yawns I've been up for hours! starts snoring and she dozes off. After a moment, Anna startles herself awake Who is it?!" *"Of course! hair out of her mouth Ahem... Ready for what...?" *"My sister's...corneration... her coronation dress; her eyes bolt open It's coronation day!" *smiles "Hey. Uh...no. No! I'm...I'm okay." *"Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great. Actually." *curtsies "Princess Anna of Arendelle." *"Hi... again!" *"No. No, no! It's fine. I'm not that princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be like... yeesh! 'Cause, you know... pats Hans's horse's mane Hello. Hans But, lucky you, it's...it's just me." *"The bells. The coronation! I... I...I better go! I have to go. I better go! Uh... bye!" *confused "What, here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to...repositions Anna on the throne dais to Elsa's right Oh! Okay!" *surprised ""Hi-" "Hi" me? nods Oh, um... hi?" *"Thank you! You look beatifuller! I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller but more-more beautiful." *"It's warmer than I thought." *"Oh. Wait, what?" *"Oh, I don't think--!" *"Ah! Especially for a man in heels!" *"I've never been better. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time." *"Why not? I mean, if we..." *"Excuse me for a minute." *"Yeah, the whole thing! scoffs the chocolate in his hands. The two laugh. Princess Anna: You got it. Okay wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" *"That's horrible!" *"And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then one day, she just shut me out and...I never knew why." *"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" *"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" *"Wait, what?" *"No! Whatever you have to say, you... you can say to both of us." *"You can if it's true love!" *"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" *"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" *"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore!" *"What did I ever do to you?!" *"No! Why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why-Why do you shut the world out?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?ǃ" *"Elsa...?" *"No! No, I'm completely ordinary." *the Duke "My-my sister's not a monster." *"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it! She didn't mean any of this! Duke rolls his eyes Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her." *""Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." falls off the little sign below it Ooh! "And Sauna!"" *"....Oh, great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots? A-And dresses?" *"Oh... picks out the one pair of boots and dress that are still in stock Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman--the Queen perhaps, I don't know--passed through here?" *smiles "Oh! Right! Excuse me." *"The North Mountain?" *"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now! I mean, that is really-- begins glaring at her. Anna clears her throat Ahem, that's unfortunate." *"Okay, just tell me one thing: What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem... magical?" *"Nice duet." *sternly "I want you to take me up the North Mountain." *"Let me rephrase that. throws a sack at Kristoff Take me up the North Mountain...please. looks in the sack and finds the rope and axe he tried to purchase Look, I know how to stop this winter." *"Oh, sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't...clears her throat and puts her arms on her hips We leave now. Right now." *"I like fast!" *"Ugh! No, I was raised in a castle!" *"Oh, well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and-" *"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad ,and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-" *"Yes, pay attention! But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, "Maybe she has a thing about dirt!"" *".....Yyyyyyyyyeessss, they did. scoots slightly to the edge of the seat But Hans is not a stranger!" *scoffs "Of-the-Southern-Isles!" *"Sandwiches." *"Probably John." *"Dreamy." *"Foot size doesn't matter!" *disgusted "Picks his nose?!" *annoyed "Excuse me, sir, he is a prince!" beat *"Ew! scoffs Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love!" *"Are you some sort of love expert?" *"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." *"No, no, no, no, no! I'd like to meet these-" *"MMMPH! MMMPH! shoves his hand away from her mouth But-" *"What do we do?!" *"But I wanna help!" *"Why not?!" *"Excuse me?!" *angrily "IT'S TRUE LOVE!!" *"Christopher!" *"DUCK!" *"But I didn't! pulls Kristoff back onto the sled. Their eyes suddenly go wide as they see a cliff up ahead Princess Anna: Get ready to jump, Sven!" *"Hey!" *"Whoa. I'll replace your sled, and--and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." *"Is it this way or....?" *"You are?! I mean, sure! I'll let you tag along!" *"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." *"I don't want it!" *"No!" *"Ew, ew! The body!" *"All right, wait one second." *"You're welcome." *"Well, almost." *"Oh! I'm sorry!" *"Are you okay?" *"Olaf? friendly That's right! Olaf!" *"Oh... I'm Anna." *Olaf is referring to Sven "That's Sven." *confused "...Sven?" *"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" *"Do you know where she is?" *"Do you think you could show us the way?" *"Don't you dare!" *"I'm coming!" *"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." *"Yup." *"Why would I be?" *"What now?" *"Says who?" *"I'm...going....to see...my sister!" *"You're distracting me!" *"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I've gotta concentrate here." *"Nobody wants to be alone! Except maybe you!" *"Ugh! You mean the love experts?" *"Urgh! Please tell me I'm almost there!camera cuts to a wide angle to show that Anna is barely four feet off the ground panting Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" *"Ha-ha! Thank goodness! Catch! jumps and Kristoff catches her Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." *"Whoa!" *"Go ahead. I won't judge." *"Ha! It opened! That's a first. Kristoff and Olaf Oh, you should probably wait out here." *"The last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything..." *"You too, Olaf." *"Just give us a minute." *"Whoa. Elsa? It's me, Anna! Whoa!" *"Whoa, Elsa, you look... different! It's a good different! And this place, it's-- it's amazing!" *up the staircase "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known--" *"But I just got here." *"So do you!" *grimaces "Actually, about that-" *down beside Olaf "He's just like the one we built as kids." *"Oh, Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." *"Elsa, wait!" *"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" *Weakly "I'm okay. up I'm fine." *Pleading "No! I know we can figure this out together." *Kristoff off "No! I'm not leaving without you, Elsaǃ" *"Okay! Alright! I'm okay!" *"I'm calm." *Kristoff "How's your head?" *"Now what? realizes Now what?! Ohh, what am I gonna do?ǃ She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this! And then there's your ice business, and--" *realizing "What? I just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair!" *"White? It's-- down at one of her braids, surprised What?!" *"Does it look bad?" *Stunned "They're... rocks." *shocked "What...? to see him walking to a window You said you did." *"What are you talking about?" *"Hans?" *"Hans, no! Stop!" *"Please..." *angrily "You're no match for Elsa." *yet weakly "You won't get away with this!" *"Please! Somebody help! Oh! rest of her hair turns white, she shivers Please... Please..." *"Olaf! Get away from thereǃ" *"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." *"Please, Olaf. You can't stay here. You'll melt." *"I don't even know what love is." *surprised "Kristoff... loves me?" *"Olaf, you're melting!" *whispers "Elsa? Hans is about to kill Elsa, and uses her final ounce of strength to throw herself in front of Elsa NOOO!" *"Oh, Elsa." *smiles "I love you." *"Elsa?" *Elsa brings back summer "I knew you could do it." *Kristoff, as he moves to hit Hans for what he did to Anna "Ah, ah, ah!" *"The only frozen heart around here is yours." *"I owe you a sled." *Excited "YES! Normal And it's the latest modelǃ" *"You have toǃ No returns, no exchanges; Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." *"Oh, sure it is. the sled And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" *his cheek "We may." *"I like the open gatesǃ" *"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skateǃ" *Skating "I got it, I got it. slipping I don't got it, I don't got it!" *"Thanks, Olaf." Elsa, and Olaf start skating in a line ''Frozen Fever'' *"Tooo yooooou... " *"Tooo meeeee... It's my birthday..." *pop open, gasps, and sits up "It's my birthday? " *"Elsa, I think that you might have a cold." *mostly asleep "Yeah?" Television Video Games ''Disney INFINITY'' *"Hi. I'm Anna! Lucky you!" *"I wonder if it snows here?" Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Frozen Quotes Category:Princess lines